Valorie a Jurassic planet story
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Meet Valorie a sex offender who is an Indominus rex, she tells us from her point of view how she became what she is today. Set in a completely different universe movies books all of it non canon Anthro
1. Chapter 1:meet Valorie

Have you ever wondered what if the dinosaurs didn't die off and then evolved to replace humans on earth. In this alternate reality dinosaurs never went extinct..the humans did,how? A clear answer was never given.

The dinosaurs have developed Anthropomorphic like traits such as being able to speak in complete sentinces and walk up right on two legs. They also have pop culture,music,movies,cities,countries,cars everything. Earth is now a dinotopian planet. Thats the good side of everything now we talk about the bad side,the dino community is not exactly perfect there are so bad apples out there how make everyone's life a living hell,robbery,killing,even rape which brings us to our main focus of the story.

Meet Valorie she's an Indominus rex (Indominus rexes are common in this universe) she is 6,2 she's bisexual,she 29 years old and she is extremely flirtatious. She likes having sex...like a lot she has sex with 71 dinos both boys and girls although that number is just a guess the actual number is still unknown.

She also likes other things she likes dancing although she likes to twerk because according to her it turns everyone around her on,she likes horror movies and comedies and cartoons she watches spongebob and other shows. She also has plenty of dislikes but the main one is that she really really hates being rejected whenever she asks a boy or girl to fuck her brains out and they say no she gets violent with brings us to this critical need-to-know information:Valorie is a Sex offender she has raped a lot of dinos in her life time and you wanna know the scary part she's never been arrested and here's why her victims never mention it to anyone because they don't remember it happening because Valorie has the ability to erase her victims memories of the assault according to her she was born with this strange ability and she discovered it one day,how her powers work is that the quils on her head vibrate intensely putting her targets in a trance she can also do this to multiple people (10 at a time to be exact) Valorie can choose what memory she can erase either the victim's childhood,their phone number or how to breathe making Valorie extremely dangerous.

However Valorie isn't as slick as she claims to be because remember when i told you she has never been caught...well she has now,she had a young male

Carcharodontosaurus trapped in her basement and he escape the cops captured her in less than a few hours and she was sentenced to 44 years in prison without parole.

Valorie was being led to her cell while all the prison imates were cat calling her saying things like...

"Hey baby"

"(Wolf whisle)"

"I love you so much"

"Fuck me sweetheart"

"Let me cum inside you"

Valorie grinned as she knew she was going to be popular around here.

This prison has male and females together don't ask why no one knows why.

They put her in a cell that was big enough for 3 prisoners with a male Gorgosaurus he was one inch shorter than her and he looked like he was in his early 30s he smiled at Valorie "hey sweetie the names Gordon,heard alot about you,you in the mood for some fun Valorie looked at Gordon up and down then smiled and but before she could do anything a male velociraptor guard came to the door "Valorie our resident therapist wants to talk to you" Valorie looked at the guard "therapy?" The guard growled "yes therapy".

Valorie was led to a room with a tyrannotitan who looked about 26 Valorie smiled seductively "my goodness ain't you cute,hey hon" the guard aggressively sat her down and Valorie giggled and looked at the guard "hey no need to be rough I'll be a good girl" then the guard stood in a corner frowning then the therapist spoke in a friendly tone "hello, my name is Dr Tyson I'm here to try to rehabilitate you" Valorie stared at Tyson and smiled.

"Rehabilitate me...heh ha ha ha ha ha ha haha"Valorie laughed maniacally scaring Tyson a little "um..uh" Valorie looked at Tyson in mock worry "oh what's the matter pumpkin,tongue tied...you can shove it down my throat if you want to" then she made a smooching sound and turned to the velociraptor and winked at him.

"I'll uh I'll keep that in mind,now i would like to talk about you if that's ok"tyson said then Valorie started to rub her foot against his giggling i told you she was flirtatious.

"Ask me anything you want"Valorie said Tyson gulped and blushed a little "i..i like to know how and when did this all start" Valorie sighed then gently tapped the table looking at her nails "it all started when i was 14..."


	2. Chapter 2:1st molestation

**San Diego California(i forgot to say were this takes place**

 **I was little girl in middle school living in a nice neighborhood with my mom and dad oh and fyi they're partially the reason I'm like this You'll know why in a minute.**

Valorie's pov

It was a sunny Saturday everyone was playing in the neighbourhood was playing outside but not me a sat inside eating my cinnamon toast crunch in my blue shirt and green underwear watching sponge bob in my room until i heard my mom cry out "OH FUCK!" my parents room was right next to mine's so i heard them through the walls i heard my dad grunting and my mom moaning i got up from my bed a slowly crept out to the hallway i listened closely and heard their bed squeaking and more moaning i walked to their door and slowly opened it only to find...my dad fucking my mom in the ass really really hard.

My dad's tail was wagging and my mom's tail was on his shoulder i was mesmerized by the sight what were they doing that was when my mom shouted "THATS THE SPOT,SPANK MY ASS,AH AH OW SH..AH AH OH"she exclamed my dad slapped my moms ass so hard i flinched after every hit.

 **Back at the present day**

"Were you shocked"tyson asked Valorie knodded "yes but i felt something else too"

 **Back to the story**

I silently closed the door and ran to my room in shock "what the.."i whispered a ran to my laptop and researched trying to figure out what the hell they were doing and after a minute i discovered...porn.

The thing that they were doing was called doggystyle for some reason after watching a few videos with my headphones in of course i was instantly fascinated with sex but i wasn't borderline obsested i felt like i needed to experience this for myself but i had to start off slow i click on a video of a drop dead sexy girl yutyrannus fingering herself in the pussy and i did the same "ohh..ooh shit" it felt so good i just couldn't stop i learnt that it was called masturbating i continued for a minute until i felt it...it felt like a gushing waterfall i felt my entire body tence up and my toes curl and i saw white stuff spew out i search it up and it was called an orgasm...shit was it awesome and the white stuff is called cum.

I heard my parents finish and i just continued watching porn my parents never even knew.

 **Back to the present**

Tyson was writing notes down **"** ok so you discovered sex through witnessing your parents have sex" then Valorie chimed in "and porn and masturbation can't forget about that" Tyson nodded "yes and how often did you vist those porn sites Valorie winced then her eyes darted around "not exactly 24/7 just whenever i was in the mood to watch those videos" Tyson nodded "continue your story"

 **Back to the story**

When i was a school i told my 4 friends at the time Theresa,Barry,Marvin and Victor

Theresa was my best friend since kindergarten she is a Tyrannosaurus,Barry was a Baryonix we met in 1st grade,Marvin was a Mosasaurus we met in 4th grade,a Victor a velociraptor we met in 6th grade we sat down eating lunch until i told them what i saw and the porn i seen the looks on their faces.

"Oh man i..don't know what to say"victor said sipping his milk Theresa and looked at me "Valorie I'm sorry you saw your parents...naked butts" Valorie chuckled.

You know what I'm gonna skip the boring parts and get to the good stuff, fast forward a week later me and barry were pared up with each other for a school project and he came over to my house.

We sat in my room building a custom model rocket until i found myself staring at barry he wasn't looking so i was getting away with that i eyed him up and down and i gazed at his crotch i could only imagine what was underneath those blue jeans.

Then i got an idea i did some research on how to turn a man on and i found a few tricks when he wasn't looking i pulled my black leggings down a little bit so only my asscrack showed slight and i scooted near him just to make sure he saw it.

I saw him glace at my ass a few times then it turned to staring it was working barry shifted uncomfortably and i looked at him concerned and i spoke "barry what's wrong" then he pointed to my ass "oh..that's embarrassing"i said i stood up and i pulled my leggings up then i sat back down chuckling and so did barry we sat in in total silence for a minute until i spoke "barry...how long were you staring at my butt" barry blushed and stammered "what..i..no..i wasn't..i" i knew he was lying but i wanted him to admit it.

I gave him a do not lie to me look "i..alright maybe a little" i grinned when he said that then i said the very thing that helped mold me into the woman i am today "would you like to fuck it" barry jumped back in surprise making me flinch "whoa where did that come from" this is the part where i said fuck it.

"Barry fuck me right here in the ass,come on" "no"barry exclamed.

I blinked a few times until i said "I'm sorry what did you say" then he repeated that word i hated the word no it's been used on me before when i was in the 2th grade a girl was having a birthday party i asked can i come she said no.

No wasn't in my dictionary,no wasn't an answer i was gonna take.

I grabbed him by his shirt and pined him against the wall I've never seen him so scared he looked at me with those fearful eyes as i growled at him "let's get one thing straight,i will not be refused,i will not take no for an answer,now hold still this won't hurt" then i lick him from his neck all the way up to his cheek then i aggressively unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down all the way to his ankles and i saw his dick it wasn't that big but it caught my eye.

I threw him to the ground and he landed with a thud i pulled my leggings down to my ankles and i pounced on him i grinded on him extremely rough and i kepted his mouth closed so he wouldn't scream he tried to push me off but i wouldn't let him "Val please don't do this'he whimpered i wouldn't listen i was determined to feel what my parent's felt what pornstars felt,i strattled him and i felt his dick go inside my anus..and damn did it feel great.

I bounced up and down and i had one paw on his chest and one keeping his mouth closed i bounced faster and harder until i felt something i heard barry groan and i felt something wet inside my anus i lifted myself off him and i saw the cum leak out my ass barry orgasmed inside me and holy fuck did it feel great but the pleasant feeling was gone as barry shoved me off and exclamed in anger "you're a freak" and he bolted for the door but i quickly pulled my pants up and grabbed his tail and yanked him back "let go of me you..sick bitch"he growled he tried to pry me of him i don't know why he was having trouble i wasn't that strong as he he was fighting me out the corner of my eye i saw on my dresser mirror the quills on my head were vibrating intensely.

I was confused on why that was happening then i realized barry wasnt fighting me anymore he just stood there pants around his ankles in some kind of trance i waved my hand in his face then snapped my fingers he didn't react i figured my quills vibrating may had something to do with it.

My quill stopped vibrating and barry shook his head and looked at me confused "Valorie are you ok" i was stunned he just asked me a question in a worried tone.

"Uhh i should be asking you that" barry tilled his head in confusion "huh" was he playing games with me it's like he doesn't remember what i just did to him "uh your pants are down"i said barry looked down and exclamed in horror "what" i just shrugged and just played it off "uhh i don't know barry,you just stood up and pulled your pants down right in front of me" he stammered and pulled his pants right back up "i..i..I'm sorry..i" i calmed him down "let's just forget this happen and finish this project".

Barry got busy and i looked at the mirror and felt my quills barry didn't remember anything it was like his memory was just erased could i have done that i needed to be sure.

So the next day i was at school i saw Marvin and approached him "hey marvin come here i need you" he came over and asked me "what is it" then i said "this" then i stuck my hand down his pants and grabbed is dick causing him to jump back in surprise and pull my hand out.

"Woah woah woah,what are you doing" then i concentrated and i felt my quills vibrate and marvin fell into a trance then after a few seconds i made my quills stop and marvin looked at me concerned "what did you need is it important" i was speechless i could erase peoples memories i smiled and put my hand on his shoulder and said "i just wanted to tell you that you're my 3rd bestest friend and I'm glad that you're in my life" Marvin was a little taken back but responded smiling "thank you Valorie it's nice to hear that from you" we walked to our classroom i grinned because i knew my new found power will be extremely useful.

 **Back to the present**

Valorie tapped the table "there you have it the origin of my first rape and the discovery of my power" Tyson knodded "thank you ms Valorie but i doubt that was the end of it" Valorie giggled "it isn't,would you like to know more" tyson knodded "yes but not today tomorrow same time" Valorie let i disappointed groan "awww".

Then the velociraptor grabbed Valorie and took her out of the room and back to her cell.


	3. Chapter 3:the first genuine lovemaking

Valorie was being lead to the therapist room when she saw a familiar face there standing in the corner was a female tarbosaurus looking at Valorie extremely pissed off "Tabitha honey,how are you,actually nevermind you...how's your son"Valorie asked in a dark voice causing tabitha to growl "his arm is broken and still recovering although he doesn't remember you...you bitch" Valorie giggled Tabitha is the mother of a teenaged attempted to molest months before only she didn't have time as a couple was walking by she quickly erased his memory and broke his arm in rage and left before she was seen,how does she know...Valorie told her about it just to mock her.

"That's wonderful,oh and tell him i _said_..hi"Valorie said seductively and giving out a sexy growl causing tabitha to say angrily "you bitch" but before she could do anything there was a female voice who Valorie recognized "Tabitha why don't you take 5 I'll take over".

Valorie look to the entrance and saw a female velociraptor with a police uniform "Charlie" Valorie exclamed in shock charlie growled and spoke with venom "Hello Valorie" Valorie chuckled "it's been a long time" "Yeah a real long time"charlie growled.

Tyson looked between them "you 2 know each other"

Charlie snorted "know each other,we dated for 2 months until we had sex and she dumped me the day..like what the fuck Valorie" Valorie just shrugged "hey I'm a big sex hungry girl and i had other partners out there just waiting to be discovered i couldn't do that with you humping my ass,it was fun though" Charlie growled "you know blue never liked you" Valorie smiled "yeah i got that when she gave me the evil look,give me 3 hours alone with her and she'll like me"

Tyson cleared his throat making the girls look at him "hold on babe"Valorie said without looking tyson sighed then got an idea he stood up and unbuckled his belt.

"Valorie"tyson called seductively Valorie looked to tyson then emediatly got wide eyed tyson had his dick out in front of her.

"Out of all the dicks I've seen here your's is 2nd place"Valorie said dreamily "whoes 1th place"Tyson asked Valorie giggled "well i met a certain spinosaurus the other day.

 **Flashback**

I was eating lunch by myself when this hunky spinosaurus came and sat at my table "Hey"he said and of course being the horny little bitch i am i just bluntly asked "you wanna fuck me right" he blushed a little and chuckled "yes..yes i do" i smiled and said "what's your name big boy" "Snide"he said i giggled then sat next to him "well snide,how's about we skip lunch and have dessert" i took him back to my cell and we undressed and i saw his dick and my goodness was it huge.

I bent over and he mounted me and he felt huge too he thrusted in me it felt so good he pounded me harder and faster but before he could cum a guard found us "ok lunch over" i groaned in frustration "damn it" snide smirked "and i was so close too"then he pulled out "see you around" then he slapped my ass and left.

 **Back to present day**

"Yeah you're 2nd place hon"Valorie said looking at tyson's stick then she reached out and touched it "Valorie if you cooperate with me I'll let you give me a handjob for the remainder of the session"Tyson said Valorie smiled "make it a blowjob and you got it" tyson knoded "that dick is going to be soaked with saliva"Valorie.

Charlie stood in a corner as they continued "you say the sexual relationships you had weren't all rape,when was the first genuine love making"Tyson asked Valorie smiled and tyson tensed up Valorie was rubbing his dick with her foot "it was my 2nd year of highschool"

 **Flashback**

I was staying after school because i was asked to study with a tutor and when i was finally able to go home i saw a ceratosaurus sitting by the girl's bathroom crying i felt bad so i sat next to him "what's wrong honey"i asked he looked at me and said "i was rejected by a girl i liked and she was a cheerleader" now i really felt bad so i did the nicest thing ever i stood up and offered him my hand "come on let's talk about this in a more private place"i said he took my hand and i helped him up and we went into the girl's bathroom we entered the first stall and closed and locked the door and we started making out the feeling of his tongue against mine was making me extremely horny he place his hands on my ass i was wearing black leggings btw,and i grinded on him we broke away and i unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down i then pulled my leggings down and i turned around and went up against the stall wall and the kid entered in me i quietly moaned and he thrusted in and out the stall shook a little and i rested my tail on his shoulder "oh,come on faster,harder i want this stall to shake like an earthquake come on" i exclamed.

He did exactly that he grunted i groaned the stall was shaking violently i thought i was going to have a heart attack then he came inside me oh it felt sooo amazing we exited the bathroom no one heard us even though we were extremely loud in there and we went our separate ways"

 **Back to present day**

Valorie clapped her hands together "do i get my treat now"Valorie asked tyson knodded and Valorie got under the table and went to town.

Tyson groaned in pleasure and he's eyes fluttered and charlie shook her head as she saw Valorie's tail wagging then tyson pulled out and started buckling his pants making Valorie groaned in disappointment "our times up..already".

Tyson knodded then Valorie got out from under the table and soon was being led away by charlie "it was fun bye cutie pie thanks for the treat" she called as Charlie closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4:stealing a heart

Charile was walking down a corridor passing by various inmates then she stopped infront of a large door that said "this door is to be locked at all times no one goes in without permission from the higher ups" charlie was told that they keep the most dangerous criminals behind that door but there was one criminal that scared her the most...a ruthless blood thirsty monster his name was Victor Indoraptor he's a serial killer and a cannibal...the things he did would make even the most hardened criminal in the world piss his pants in fear but Charlie wasn't here for him,so she shook her head and turned the corner and continued walking.

Charlie walked for 5 more seconds until she got to Valorie's cell but what she saw disgusted her Valorie was riding gordon's dick she was bouncing up and down and was drooling Charlie cleared her throat making her stop and look over her shoulder.

"Uhh I'm in the middle of something"Valorie said annoyed "therapy time"charlie said Valorie got off gordon and put her jumpsuit on "another date with my therapist...who I'm seeing on the side" Charlie groaned in annoyance "you two aren't dating" "the slobbery polish i gave him says otherwise"Valorie giggled.

Valorie sat down in front of Tyson and smiled "hi honey"she said Tyson only smiled.

Valorie tapped the table "so sweetheart what story would you like to here today" tyson thought about it then he got it "i would like to talk about your best friend Theresa" Valorie tilted her head to the side "what about her".

"Well when i was taking a walk on my day off the other day i ran into her and i asked her about you she said and i quote "i don't wanna talk about that bitch i don't want anything to do with her".

Valorie smiled "she said that,that's cute" "what happened between you two"

Valorie smiled like she did something very naughty "i...stole and slept with her boyfriend" Tyson wasn't that suprised by still...

"Could you tell me what happened"

 **Flashback**

It was the night of the homecoming dance everyone had dates except for me i came alone there was probably about 70 kids there.

Then Theresa came with her boyfriend he was a Tyrannosaurus i think his name was Tommy or something they've been dating for 4 months.

Theresa left to go to the bathroom leaving tommy alone,you see me and Theresa recently got into a argument that caused us to not speak i was so mad at her that the best way to get back at her...was to mess around with her boy toy so i approached him.

"Hey"i greeted "hello,uh Valorie right"he said "yes"i said he looked around listening to the music.

"Would you like to dance"i said seductively he just chuckled nervously "i uh I'm kinda dancing with someone else" i began slowly twerk to the song they were playing i began grinding on him and rub my hands all over his firm chest he was on the football team if i recall correctly.

I could tell he was getting hard so i kept press some people were looking at me so i decided to take it somewhere else so i took the boys hand and i led him outside.

"Where's your car"i asked he pressed his car unlocked and a red 2018 camaro zl1 beeped we got in the backseat and stated making out boy was Theresa gonna be pissed but i didn't give a rat's ass i strattled him and he looked at me nervously "oh god i can't believe I'm doing this" i groaned "oh shut up" and started taking the black dress i wore and i waited for him to take of that stupid tuxedo he only whimpered "oh for fucks sake"i exclamed and i forcibly ripped his clothes off until we were both naked i felt his dick enter in me and i started bouncing if you were in the outside of the car all you would see is a rocking car and muffled moaning.

I was fucking my best friend's boyfriend I've never been so naughty in my life...oh wait yes i have anyway he was plowing me in the ass and he had the side of my face pressed against the window i looked so ridiculous my eye were rolled back my tongue was out i was drooling,ugh not attractive but out of the corner of my eye i saw what looked to be Theresa charging towards the car i emediatly thought "oh shit".

She opened the door and out we fell "Tommy"she yelled in fury Tommy tried to speak but she didn't wanna hear it "we're through,and as for you Valorie don't talk to me anymore" she growled i just scoffed and said "what do you think I've been doing for the past week" and she walked away causing a naked tommy to chase after her.

 **Back to the present**

"We never spoken to each other for the rest of 11th and throughout 12th grade"Valorie said smiling tyson nodded.

Charlie just shook her head in disgust "that's cold" Valorie just grinned "thank you".

Then Charlie got Valorie up and lead her back to her cell.

Then she approached a male

Deinonychus "i need to speak to the boss" she said "why"the deinonychus asked "I need to speak to Victor"charlie bluntly said


	5. Chapter 5:audience with victor

Charlie was walking towards the marked door she was giving full permission to speak to Victor although for a limited amount of time so she's not wasting any.

She stopped in front of the door and the officer opened the door leading to a corridor filled with cells containing the most violent vile criminals as Charlie was walking a spinoraptor jumped at her growling "I'll gut you alive" Charlie kept walking untill she came to a corridor that had only one cell...Victor's.

Victor was looking at the wall then looked back to charlie then looked back towards the wall charlie took a deep breath then spoke "victor they don't give me much time here so listen up,you are a monster you killed many innocent people including my sister...echo..jail time is more than you deserve when i arrested you i could've put a bullet in your head but that's not me...so have fun rotting in jail scum"charlie spat then she exhaled victor intimidated her at first when he was out but seeing him behind bars gave her some courage.

Victor chuckled a little then spoke without looking at her "that is a giant mistake on your part lady because when i get outta here and i will...there's gonna be mayhem..so you may want to rethink not putting me out of my misery" Charlie growled "I'm rethinking it right now" then she started to walk away "make your choice soon times running out"victor called out as Charlie left closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6:the horny girl

The doors to the cells flew open as 2 officers escorted a young Pyroraptor his name is Peter his 20 years old and he was arrested for arson he burned down his old high school and a few cars.

The officers threw him into a cell with Valorie since gordon was doing laundry and won't be back for a while Valorie looked at peter up and down then she got up from her bed and walked towards him seductively "hi honey,what's your name" "peter"he said nervously Valorie purred "peter" as she cornered him against the wall then she licked his neck making him shutter.

"Come on let's make the cell stink"Valorie said seductively peter chuckled nervously "maybe later" then Valorie frowned "i won't be horny later,either you fuck me in the ass on your own accord or..."Valorie then grabbed his jumpsuit and looked him dead in the eye "I'll show you what I'm in here for".

Peter gulped then put on a nervous smile "uh...i mean...I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll walk funny for a week" Valorie laughed "damn right i will,come here pumpkin".

Valorie took peter's hand and led him to her bed "let's take our clothes off first"Valorie said as she and pete took her jumpsuits off.

Valorie stared at Peter's nude body he wasn't muscular just lean then she gazed at his dick got on her kees then grabbed it then stroked it peter groaned and looked at Valorie stroking his hard dick then she engulfed it and bobbed her head peter gasped in pleasure as he felt Valorie's tongue lick all over his shaft Valorie grabbed Peter's ass with both hands and rubbed it loud sucking sounds filled the cell as Valorie made grunting and groaning noises but it was muffled.

Then she took it out her mouth and licked it like a popsicle then she stood up and pushed peter on the bed then she strattled him and sat on his dick and bounced up and down "yee haw,yeah baby"Valorie exclamed as her breasts bounced she put both hands on his chest.

Peter groaned Valorie threw her head up and groaned "shit" then she looked back at her tail and ass "damn my ass is fantastic...oh what am i saying of fucking course it is"she laughed.

Then she stopped and peter thrusted up fast and hard "yeah baby,yeah yes yes yes"Valorie grunted peter webt faster and faster until he came Valorie felt it as her mouth went agap her toes curled and she shuttered and twiched.

They were panting heavily then Valorie got off peter smiling "up,we aren't done" peter got up and Valorie got on the bed presenting her ass to him "make me walk funny" peter entered in her then thrusted.

Peter rubbed Valorie's ass as he thrusted Valorie's eyes rolled back as the bed shook violently "shit baby you're gonna break the bed"Valorie said as she looked back peter slapped her ass "i don't care" Valorie giggled "neither do i".

Peter kicked it to overdrive causing Valorie to moan like a ghost "Ooooooohhhhhhhh"

Then with one final thrust he orgasmed in her they colapsed beside each other panting heavily "wow"peter said Valorie nodded "yep,i know how to show guys a good time well nice meeting you peter"Valorie said as she went to sleep and peter went to sleep right next to her.


	7. Chapter 7:Cafeteria fight

"Argh shit"valorie moaned gordon was pounding her ass as peter looked away then the doors opened "lunch time"a guard said "oh thank god"peter exclamed as he hopped off his bunk and walked out.

Valorie groaned in frustration "damn it".

Valorie sat at her lunch table with her cellmates until she spotted a new prison inmate who was a Gigantosaurus and was very muscular Valorie was drooling at the sight of him "who is that"Valorie asked dreamily gordon looked towards the new dinosaur "i don't know" the Valorie got up and walked over to the new inmate "hi there" the Gigantosaurus looked up the back down "hello"he said plainly "what's your name" "Gideon" Valorie smiled "well gideon perhaps you've heard of me..I'm Valorie I'm the town cum dumpster and occasional rapist if i don't get the dick i want" she said the last part passive aggressively.

Gideon nodded "not interested" Valorie frowned "uhhh what" then she grabbed Gideon's jumpsuit surprising him a little "maybe you miss the rapist part,but I'm trying to do that less...so I'll ask directly would you like to spray me with your cum" but before gideon could answer Valorie is suddenly yanked back hard by her tail and threw her to the ground making everyone look on Valorie looked up to see a female Gigantosaurus "now who the fuck are you"Valorie snapped "I'm Gideon's wife,stay away" she warned Valorie chuckled as she got up "not a chance sweetie" then she sat back at her table staring at the couple then peter spoke nervously "maybe you should stay way she looks mean" Valorie only scoffed "that bitch doesn't look so tough,hey Gideon maybe we can work something out if you dump that worthless trash pile I'll replace her as your wife" the female growled at Valorie making her chuckle "Valorie"peter called worried Gideon glanced at Valorie who made a kissy face at him peter chimed in "uh Valorie"but she interrupted "peter hush or no foot job tonight"but she said it calmly.

Valorie glared at the couple and decided to try one more thing "hey gideon"she called gideon and his wife looked and Valorie showed them and everybody in the cafeteria her breast nipples and all every male was catcalling her.

But this infuriated his wife so she charged at Valorie "you bitch"she exclamed then she leaped over the table "oh woah no no no argh"Valorie exclamed as she fell and hit the ground with Gideon's wife on top of her choking her but Valorie only laughed "that's right...baby...keep..choking me...turns me...on...more"Valorie strained then Gideon's wife was shot with a beanbag she cried out in pain as she got off Valorie who stood up and saw Charlie with a gun "knock it off"she said before walking away.

Gideon's wife sat back down as did Valorie who buttoned her jumpsuit up "are you ok"peter asked "I'm fine honey,someone needs to teach that bitch a lesson in humiliation" gordon only sighed "what are you gonna do" Valorie grinned oh you'll hear about it".

 **Later that day**

All the females were taking a shower standing next to each other fully naked however Valorie and Gideon's wife stood next to each other Valorie glanced at her body and chuckled "yeah Gideon can do better than you" she glared at Valorie "shut up".

Valorie snorted "i mean look at you look at your ass" Gideon's wife's ass is a little smaller than Valorie's "i can't believe gideon stuck is gigantic dick in your pathetic ass when he should be shoving it in mines" Valorie slapped her ass the sound echoed through out the shower "i can twerk for you if you want a demonstration".

Gideon's wife growled "I'm warning you" Valorie looked her in the eye "come on,i wasn't ready in the cafeteria now i am" but Gideon's wife looked around at the other's showering "I'm not fighting you naked" the Valorie slapped her making the other's gasp "oh yes you are" then Valorie hit her in the throat making her groan in shock then growl "that's it".

She tried to punch Valorie but she blocked it and punched her in the jaw gideon's wife tried to punch her again but Valorie dodged and punched her in the side making her stumble the other prisoners watched in amusement Valorie grabbed her and slapped her a few times then banged her head against the wall and did a body slam ending the fight then Charlie came in "damn it val"she groaned Valorie only shrugged.

Valorie was back at her cell giving peter a footjob "wait so you kicked her ass"gordon asked Valorie grinned "and proud of it"


	8. Chapter 8 boyfriend stealer i loved her

Valorie sat infront of Tyson again who was looking at her with disbelief "fighting in the shower"he asked Valorie giggled "also trying to steal another girl's husband" Valorie shrugged.

"Which brings us to this,during the rest of your high school and college days you were called the Boyfriend stealer" Valorie sat proudly "and that name stuck with me till this day" tyson nodded "when did that start" Valorie raised an eyebrow "it started when i fucked tommy" "ok can you recall other times you've stolen other girls boyfriends"Tyson asked Valorie only grinned.

 **1 hour later**

Tyson sat there in amazment at how many names she listed which was 60 not many girls can steal that many guys like that.

"Ok can you name which one was your..uh..favorite"Tyson asked ashamed he even asked such a thing Valorie thought "Besides tommy...Aaron

Acrocanthosaurus"

 **Flashback**

He was this popular guy however not as popular as me i turned on the charm and stole him away from his girlfriend who didn't even go to our school but the best part was when she caught us.

He brought me to his home which was nice and i offered hot ass sex he suggested that we do it in the shower which wasn't exactly new to me I've humped 1 other boy in the shower we strip naked and got in the warm shower and we got got crazy how ever his girlfriend knew where he lived and entered the house and heard us she marched up the stairs and entered the bathroom the entire shower was all fogged up and i Aaron cummed inside my ass and i threw myself against the glass my breast's squished against the glass and i could see a vere pissed off female carnotarus standing there i chuckled as i slid down the glass like a goofball.

 **Flashback over**

"Needless to say they broke up"Valorie said tyson nodded "ok,well session is over for the day" and charlie was about to get Valorie out of the room but Tyson stopped her "uh charile stay please" Charlie stayed behind as someone else took Valorie.

Charlie sat down in front of tyson "i would like to know what exactly did you see in her" tyson asked charile just shrugged "we were in collage,we were still young,i thought she was hot she thought i was cute,we talk then next thing we know we started dating" tyson nodded "were you happy did you love her" charile chuckled "yes i did love her and i thought she loved me but she only wanted to get into my pussy as she stated when she dumped me "I've never done it with a lesbian before" that two faced horny bitch"Charlie growled.

Tyson nodded "and that really stung greatly" Charlie scoffed "extremely" then tyson asked one more thing "uh I've been wondering about that night Charlie was Valorie terrible in bed" Charlie chuckled "no she wasn't,she was able to literally break the bed,and she stole my strapon which i never saw again" tyson laughed Charlie got up "nice talking to you" and she left.


	9. Chapter 9:Vengful Fucking

Valorie was sitting in front of Tyson "hi tyson"Valorie greeted "hello Valorie,i hope you had a good night sleep"Tyson said "dreaming about you baby"Valorie giggled.

Making tyson chuckled "anyway it has recently been brought to my attention is that you sometimes like to get back at your enemies who did you terribly wrong by targeting and hurting their loved ones through a form of molestation you called Vengeful Fucking".

Valorie giggled at the mention of the name "yeah that was extremely fun,hunting down their families or boyfriends and or girlfriends and making them scream in pain as i aggressively pump semen from their bodies".

Tyson gulped a little "uh well..ahem..that's uh..graphic"

"Since i know what you are going to ask I'll just cut to the chase"Valorie said

 **Flashback**

When i first preformed the Vengeful fucking was when i was in college a girl named Abigail Allosaurus and i were trying out for the team as cheerleaders i made the cut she hated me for that but i didn't give a rats ass.

Fast forward a week later i get approached by Abigail herself and invites me to a party and to be there at 8 pm i get there the next thing i know I'm covered in mud with half the school laughing at me.

Ugh i was so embarrassed and pissed so i hid in my dorm room for hours on end then i realized i should repay Abigail with the same kindness she showed me but not dumping something on her...but by hurting those she cared about.

I discovered that she had a boyfriend and had a brother attend there as well i searched around and i found their dorm i knocked on the door and a male Allosaurus answered the door "yes"he asked "are you Aiden"i asked he nodded i looked passed him to see a shorter Allosaurus "and you must be Allen...perfect".

I aggressively shoved aiden back into the room and he hit the ground i saw allen stand up and i pointed at him "sit..down"i growled angrly and he sat in his little chair.

"Give me your phones...NOW"i shouted which made them jump and gave me their phones.

I placed a hand on my hips as i stared at the two and i huffed.

I turned aiden's phone to camcorder and placed in on a kick stand and started undressing i looked at Aiden "touch either of those phones I'll break your arms,try to escape I'll paralyze you for life got it"i threaten aiden nodded meekly then Allen stood up and started to approach me "wait is this about what Abby did to you,i just wanna state for the record that we don't condone what she did"he said then aiden chimed "and if i makes you feel any better i had a stern talking to her" i looked between him and allen then said "what a load of crap"

Then i takled allen to the floor and harshly taking off his pants "have mercy" he whimpered "shut up"i barked.

I glanced at aiden who remained still looking away.

After pounding allen i set my sights on aiden who backed away "don't make this difficult"i warned and i pushed him to the ground and pounced on him.

After the deed was down i erased their memories and sent the video to Abigail who was furious i told her to meet me at my place and come alone.

I stood in my dorm Butt naked and wearing charlie's strapon this happed after a dumped her and waited for a full minute until my door flew open and Abigail stood there all pissy and shit.

"You...you BITCH"she roared i only grinned then she gazed at my naked body in confusion before turning back to rage "I'M GONNA SHOVE THAT STRAPON SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THE BEST SURGEONS IN THE WORLD WON'T BE ABLE TO REMOVE IT" i still kept a smile "come try it sweetheart".

Abigail rushed me and tried to punch me but i dodged it and kicked her into my roommate's dresser and quickly held her down "you embarrassed me Abby so I'm gonna wreck you".

Abby squirmed under me trying to shake me off but i was stronger i quickly grabbed some duct tape a taped her muzzle shut.

Then i pulled her shorts down aggressively "now hold still this won't hurt at all"i cackled then i inserted the strapon into her ass i saw her eyes widened it was hilarious then i thrusted in and out hearing her muffled screams were soothing to me.

The desser rocked with us oh it was so hot .

Abby tried to fight me off by hitting me with her tail but that made things worse "abby,the more you fight the more aggressive i become"i warned.

She only growled and i just rolled my eyes then frowned "fine I'll tear that ass of yours apart"

Then i summoned all the strength i had in my hips and i put it all in one powerful mighty thrust.

We both grunted as abby stood on her tippytoes i moaned loudly "holy shit" then i did it a second time causing abby's feet to be lifted about 4 inches off the ground as she hit her head against the wall.

"You asked for it"i did the same thing repeatedly for a full minute until i pulled out aggressively and she fell to the floor then she took the tape off "you disgusting whore"Abigail growled.

I only shrugged "i try" then i vibrated my quills and put Abigail in a trance erasing her memories then stopped.

Abigail looked at me "what happened" "what happened is that we had sex baby" i cheered Abigail reeled back in disgust as she stood up and pulled her pants up and lefted "call me"i shouted.

 **Flashback over**

Tyson nodded "ok um that's enough for today" then Charlie took Valorie back to her cell.


	10. Chapter 10:sneak attack

Valorie was in the shower all alone fully nude it was dead silent and the only people there was her and a lone guard.

She sighed and rested her head on the wall as the water poured all over her body.

"Hey Valorie you about done?"the guard asked annoyed Valorie turn too him smiling "you know instead of standing there staring at me how about you join me?" The guard growled "nice try skank."

Valorie stood there and stared at him blankly before shugging and turning around "worth a shot."

The security guard scoffed and turned around only to get a hand covering his muzzle and a knife into his throat and to be pulled away Valorie didn't hear it because it was a silent kill then a figure slowly moved towards her holding a taser the figure was a velociraptor a male one he looked in his 20s.

Valorie turned the water off and sighed "alright I'm done,unfortunately you luck out on a might good tI,AAAAAAAGGGRRHH!" Valorie screamed in agony as the velociraptor stuck the taser into her ass.

Valorie threw herself into the wall screaming in pain she slapped the wall "ARGH WHAT THE FUCK AHHHH!".

Then the velociraptor pulled the taser out making Valorie fall to the floor in pain then panted "Shit."

Then the velociraptor held her arm down and another male velociraptor which Valorie assumed was his brother held down the other arm.

Then a 3rd figure stepped up forward which Valorie instantly recognized as Gideon's wife.

"Oh you got to be shiting me!"Valorie said angrily "yeah it's me bitch."she said

Valorie scoffed "what are you doing?" "I'm going to make an example out of you,you embarrassed me here everyone laughs at me well they won't when i show them your decapitated head!".

Valorie snorted "oh and you know these 2 The most well known theives in the world Fredrick and Kenny?"

Valorie looked at the velociraptors and smilied "hi."

"Ok enough talk..time to die."Gideon's wife said pulling out a small knife Valorie giggled then looked at Kenny who was holding her left arm "kenny right?"

He nodded "have you ever kissed a girl?" Valorie asked and kenny shooked his head no Valorie giggled "how about you make my last moments be memorable i have my last kiss you have your first one."

Gideon's wife groaned in annoyance "relax it's just one kiss now come here." Valorie said as she aggressively pulled him into a kiss Valorie sliped her tongue into his mouth and kenny did the same.

Valorie felt his tongue in her mouth and saw the opportunity and she bit down hard on his tongue causing kenny to scream but it was muffled Fredrick tried to pull kenny away but Valorie quickly grabbed the taser and tased him in the neck making him fall to the floor Gideon's wife charged at Valorie who with out looking grabbed the knife from her and kicked her away and stabbed Fredrick in the head then wrapped her legs around kenny's waist and rolled back until they hit the wall they were upside down curled up against the wall.

Valorie grabbed the taser and tased kenny making him groan and his body twitch then she released him and stood up with her mouth with blood on it "wow...never killed anybody before...what a rush." Valorie said giggling Gideon's wife stood up growling "fuck this!" She charged at Valorie only to get body slammed Valorie quickly strattled her Valorie growled causing Gideon's wife to flinch a little.

"Ok listen up I'm not interested in your little husband anymore even though i can simply take whatever dick i want especially his but i decided to spare him,and as for you to make sure you'll never try something like this again.."her voice trailled off and grabbing the taser and Gideon's wife gulped.

 **Moments later**

Valorie returned to her cell fully clothed and plopped to her bed peter looked towards her "where were you?" "I was in the shower and i tased Gideon's wife in the pussy until she called me momma."Valorie said darkly peter didn't reply he just went back to sleep and Valorie grinned.


	11. Chapter 11:self proclaim

Valorie was being led to the therapist room and sat down where she saw Charlie standing at the corner looking like she she didn't wanna be there at all then Tyson sat down "Good morning Valorie."he greeted Valorie giggled "hello sweetie pie care wanna hear more stories from my past?"

"Actually i wanna talk about something else something you'll find worthy to brag about."Tyson said Valorie was confused she has many things to brag about the many people she raped,her body and many more.

"I want to talk about your ass."Tyson said now Tyson was at all interested in her ass in a sexual way he was just curious.

Valorie eye's widened and then laughed seductively "oooh having dreams about it are you?".

"Not really I'm just curious."Tyson chuckled nervously "sure you are,what do you wanna know hon?" Valorie asked "i know you once called yourself MasterBooty was that a stripper name?" Tyson asked.

Valorie giggled "no even though it could be,it was my YouTube username i made twerk videos and put them on youtube for the world to jackoff to." "I was hoping you'd confirm that,i was surfing the web and came across this."Tyson said as he took out a laptop and it had youtube on with a video on pause then he hit play.

It was a video of Valorie on her bed wearing red underwear and a t shirt twerking she did the splits and moved her asscheeks independently charlie came over to see the video "ugh to think i put my strap on in that ugly ass."she groaned "you loved it and so did i now hush."Valorie said nicely the video was 2 minutes long when it ended.

"I wish to know why you decide to do that." Tyson said Valorie laughed loudly "for fun babe i was 21 living alone in my own house i need some fun i was so popular i was approached by numerous strip club owners i turned them down of course but eventually i just said what the hell and started stripping under the name Self-proclaim,because i proclaimed myself to be the best in the business the others were jealous as fuck."

Tyson nodded and charlie scoffed "this went on till the day i turned 23 i decided to retire and then get this i briefly became a pornstar how goofy is that!"Valorie laughed "briefly?" Tyson asked "yeah i gave up that life also i was a pornstar for only a year." Valorie said.

Tyson nodded then took out his laptop again "well it must've been a good year 100 films and videos my nephew is a giant fan of yours." Valorie smiled and made a heart shaped symbol with her hands.

"This was his favorite." Tyson said as he showed Valorie the video it was a old video dated November 11th 2010 it was called Highflying Valorie was being pounded in the ass by a male spinosaurus named Spine.

Valorie smiled "Spine was large and in charge in this oof my ass was sore."

Spine trusted faster and harder making Valorie moan loudly then he took her out of the bed and started fucking her standing up.

Valorie looked back and wiggled her ass "yeah baby fuck my big fat ass!"she said in the video charlie scoffed "your ass is not that fat." Valorie glared at her "it's big enough to get you to spank it."

Spine started thrusting extremely hard making thunderous slapping sounds "spine was nicknamed thunderclap because of the sounds he made while thrusting and the red marks he left on my ass."

Spine thrusted one last time orgasming then suddenly he thrusted so hard it sent Valorie flying forward and through the wall her legs and tail hung limp "Ow."Valorie whimpered in the video.

Charlie snickered "oh shit." Valorie shot a look towards her.

"Valorie you had a somwhat great thing going there and then you went from Stripper to pornstar and pornstar to rapist."Tyson said with disappointment visible in his voice Valorie giggled "and all at the drop of a fucking hat,wanna know how?".

Tyson shook his head "not today." Charlie grabbed her and led her away.


	12. Chapter 12:how it happened

Valorie was being led to the therapy room by Charlie "You know Charlie i still have some thoughts about you,maybe on your day off we can talk about those thoughts...alone."valore said then out of nowhere blue pinned valorie to the wall in anger choking her "Oh you like it rough i can do that!" Valorie gagged "Let's get one thing straight I'm over you completely you have nothing about you that makes you attractive you just take whatever dick you see that makes you horny,i for one am disgusted that i have to be in the same prison as you."Charlie said in anger valorie chuckled "it's been a while since we've been this close together...turns me on." Charlie snarled then pushed her into the room and onto the chair startling Tyson "woah."he said "Don't mind her babe,now where were we...oh yeah you wanted to know how i went from stripper to pornstar to rapist so fast well here's how."valorie asked.

 **Flashback**

It was a normal ass sunday night i was is this fancy bar wearing this sexy black dress i bought i dranked a few shots and watched some people stumbled drunk but what really caught my eye was this really cute male Tyrannosaurs rex he was muscular and tall he also had a male velociraptor with him i assumed that was his wingman or something so i walked over and introduced myself "Hi I'm Valorie." I said but seductively "yeah we know who you are you're that pornstar who was fucked through a wall."the raptor said i laughed sheepeshly "okay i can see that's still popular but my pornstar days are behind me,but enough about me i want to know about you handsome."i said caressing the t rex's arm but he pulled away in disgust which startled me "Yeah i don't think so we prefer normal girls,be gone foul creature!" The raptor exclaimed i walked away in anger i couldn't believe i was rejected again plus i was insulted i couldn't take it anymore i watched the raptor go in the mens bathroom and i went in after him i saw him go into the second stall i was pissed so i banged on the door "occupied." He said i pounded again "there are other stalls!"he said annoyed i banged on the door this time he opened it "What do...you..want?"he asked stunned i put on a fake smiled "i need to talk to you...now" i pushed him in and closed the door locking it.

(A few minutes later)

I exited the stall with a satisfied expression and the raptor unconscious with his pants down and semen all over him.

I came out the bathroom and looked for the t rex i saw him leave and i followed him to the parking lot to his car i made my move.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and said angrily "how dare you reject me like that." I opened the back door and pushed him into the car and i went in with him. I wrestled with him i fought with him but he was no match for me the car rocked side to side as i struggled to hold him still as i put his dick in me forcefully.

As i was doing this i began thinking about how fun this was after about a minute i finished erased his memory and ran off.

At my house i sat on my couch and started thinking you know I've been getting rejected by men when I'm horny pretty much half my whole life and I'm getting sick of it,so no more rejects,no more "beat it slut!" No more "hell no!" No more "I'd rather hump a cactus!",if you will not give me what i want willingly I'll take it by force.

At first i asked then sometimes i was successful but mostly i was rejected over and over so i was forceful,as the months went by i became more bold i soon decided to just do it without asking.

 **(** **Short montage reader pov)**

 **Valorie held down numerous people both boys and girls alike.**

 **Valorie pulled people into bushes,broke into their houses and even kidnapped people.**

 **(End montage back to valorie pov)**

No one was safe from me.

( **Back to the present)**

Tyson knodded "thank you for sharing all that with me." Valorie smiled "oh thank you for listening,now how much time we have?" Tyson looked at his watch "About 18 minutes." Valorie grinned "Plenty of time to rock this table." Tyson raised an eyebrow "huh?" "Fuck me right here on this table in front of everyone."Valorie said bluntly Tyson chuckled nervously "uhh yeah...no." Valorie frowned "Excuse me?" "I said no."Tyson said firmly Valorie's mouth hung open "why you..!" Just then a male Tyrannosaurs walked in he was a cop "I'll do it." Valorie looked at him and said "Ok." Charlie looked at him like he was crazy "what are you doing?!" The T rex approached Valorie "Hey I'm already annoyed that i have to babysit i need to realive some stress." The t rex began unbuckling his pants Charlie scoffed and motioned Tyson to follow her out.

Charlie closed the door and groaned "ugh I'm surrounded by weirdos!" A male velociraptor approached her "who's a weirdo?" Charlie glared at him but before she could say anything she heard Valorie yell Charlie peeked through the blinds of the door window and saw the t rex thrusting into Valorie her body over the table which made loud creaking sounds Charlie shook her head "disgusting." The male looked through "is he wearing a condom?!" Charlie huffed "nobody wears a condom while fucking Valorie she has a peeve about them."

"Ahh!"Valorie moaned

Charlie looked back and saw Valorie limp her feet were no longer touching the floor as the t rex thrusted so hard it launched her further up the table and her feet just hung there Valorie had a fucked silly look on her face as drool came out of her mouth.

Charlie groaned again and walked away "I'll be somewhere else if you need me."


	13. She is free

Tyson was sitting in his office when a siren went off and yelling was heard Tyson walked to the door and opened it and saw all the cops running "W..whats going on?!"he ask "Prison escape!"a cop yelled.

Tyson watched as the cops ran to the cell block he knew he shouldn't follow them but she did and saw the chaos.

Everyone was attacking another blood and dead bodies everywhere Tyson looked to see a female veloirapor named Becky but everyone called her The Big One on top of a guard bitng his neck everyone was fighting but What Frightened Tyson the most was that Valorie was nowhere to be seen "where's Valorie?!"he asked "probably escaped."a guard responded "Charlie?"

"I saw Victor drag her away." Tyson started to back away then ran away he ran down hallways and stairs as he was running he was joined by a young veloiraptor guard who was running with tyson until they split to opposite directions.

With the young guard he ran into a bathroom which was a little smaller and he locked to door not realizing who's in there with him slowly stepping out of the First stall was none other than Valorie she crossed her arms and leaned on the door watching the young cop pant hard then he stood up and turned around and saw Valorie smiling at him "Oopsy."she said.

 **Meanwhile**

Tyson successfully ran out of the building and into the parking lot and got in his car and drove away Tyson drove for a full hour before stopping to rest on an empty road Tyson sighed then he's eyes widened in shock as he heard a voice a voice that'll haunt him forever "Thanks for the ride."it said tyson looked at the rearview to see Valorie laying in the backseat smiling she reached out and grabbed him and pulled him to the back the car violently shook with muffled grunting and moaning then everything stopped and a hand pressed against the window and slid down.

 **1 Year later**

 **"** It as been a full year since the prison escape that acurred at the Maguire prison although most prisoners have been caught and detained but Police are still searching for 7 more including Valorie."The newscaster said on the television the person who was watching was none other than Valorie who was naked with a strapon attached to her she sat with her legs crossed on a couch but it wasn't hers nor was this her home it was Teresa's who was leaning over her kitchen counter with her hands tied behind her back and her muzzle tied.

She had on blue bra and underwear on Valorie turned the tv off and Turned on her phone and played songbird by kenny g "i never did like working in silence."she said walking towards her ex best friend Valorie got behind Teresa and rubbed her ass "It's been a while since we spoke,how have you been?" Teresa didn't answer she just looked forward.

Valorie huffed "fine be that way." She pulled her panties down and entered the strapon into her ass Teresa groaned the Valorie thrusted hard making Teresa grunt and stand on her tippytoes. "Now be a good girl and maybe I'll be nicer to you." Valorie said as she thrusted faster and harder making Teresa groan in pain.

Valorie grinned evil at the fact at now she was free she can continue her sexual rampage.


End file.
